


the man who knew too much

by zyruuu



Series: in a world we must defend (pokémon) [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Again, Avengers: Age of Ultron (Movie), Dark, Gen, Pokemon AU, Swearing, mentions of dead pokemon, the scene where tony gets the sceptre
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-21
Updated: 2020-05-21
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:27:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24203626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zyruuu/pseuds/zyruuu
Summary: Everything went dark for a split second, and in the blink of an eye, everything changed.A bone-chilling groan reverberated around him, causing his weak heart to pound against his chest. He pressed the heel of his hand to it, reminding himself that the Arc Reactor was gone - Rotom fixed you - you’re okay -
Relationships: Tony Stark & Avengers Team
Series: in a world we must defend (pokémon) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1745812
Kudos: 7





	the man who knew too much

**Author's Note:**

> this one was the second written in the series but is set b4 'open your mind and let me step inside'  
> ill be reordering them as I write them love you all

_“The wall to your left...I'm reading steel reinforcement... and an air current,_ ” JARVIS’ voice echoed from his suit.

Tony left the computers, letting Rotom continue the download himself. He headed for the wall JARVIS had indicated, motioning for Scizor to follow. Scizor’s enhancements clanked loudly on the ground, causing dust to fall on the ceiling.

“Please be a secret door, please be a secret door, please be a secret door...” Tony pushed the wall, frowning when it only moved an inch. “Damn it.”

Scizor grunted and pulled Tony back with his giant titanium claw. He removed his helmet and squared his small shoulders. “Sci-” he leaned back, head glowing, “ _zor_!”

Tony’s partner used Iron Head on the wall, shattering it, along with its metal reinforcements. Only rubble and broken steel plates remained by the hole. Scizor turned to Tony happily, but Tony could see the mischief in his eyes.

“ _Dude_.” Tony chastised, even though he found it a bit funny.

Scizor shrugged, as if to say _what can you do?_

Tony sighs, hopping through the hole. Scizor decided to fly through, not wanting to attract any unwanted attention with a jump.

They trudged down the passageway silently. The only noise coming from the whirring of Scizor’s body. There were lights littered around the tunnel, thankfully, so they could see where they were going. They turned right and then left, the tunnel was long, probably only meant for deliveries, maybe even to transport something big.

Cap’s voice rings in his ear comm, “Guys, I got Strucker.”

They reached the end of the passage. “Yeah,” Tony swallows audibly at what he sees. “I got… something bigger…”

To Thor, it was a Chitauri Leviathan, from the Battle of New York. To Earth, however, the Leviathans were simply enormous Pokémon. Gyarados. Wailords. They were encased, _fused_ , with armour, diving headfirst into skyscrapers mindlessly. After the battle - after the fighting - when the dust settled and everything had been destroyed; after the Chitauri bodies fell to the Earth - Pokémon had reacted strangely. Some had changed for some time, only to return to their original forms. A few weeks after the battle, when people were still being dug up from the rubble, Norman Osborn had come out to say that they were experiencing something called _Mega Evolution_ , triggered by a cosmic presence. 

Tony had fallen to the floor when he heard the announcement, breath heavy. _Cosmic presence_ … had that been what he had seen through the wormhole? Those two creatures. One long, like a Gyarados, but green, and _so_ angry - golden tendrils burned from its head, blasting Hyper Beam after Hyper Beam without rest. The other had been small and fast, blasting red and blue orbs at the other. It kept changing form, screams emanating from it at every turn. He had seen them fighting one another, in those precious few seconds he had conscious as he guided the missile to the Chitauri ship.

Now, he was in the presence of a… Mega Evolved Gyarados? It was _huge_. Metal supports surrounded the body, connected to the armour that had been attached to it. Blood spots littered the floor around it, and some industrial stairs let up to where a section of the Pokémon’s side had been sawed off. Further up, scaffolding had been built around its neck, the beast’s head had been hollowed out and sampled. 

What… the actual _fuck_ was wrong with HYDRA?

Scizor made a distressed sound, but Tony ignored it. His eyes had focused on something far, far more interesting.

In the centre of the room was a large, imposing test tube. Bubbles trailed out of the small creature within the container. Wires and plugs were haphazardly strewn about, connecting to this and that. On some sort of pedestal in front of the tube, attached to the magnitude of wires, was Loki’s Sceptre.

“Thor,” Tony’s attention was torn between the creature and the Sceptre. “I got eyes on the prize.”

He stepped forward, mentally preparing himself to grab the staff. Scizor _cooed_ behind him, letting Tony know that he was there, even if he was uncomfortable.

Had Tony paid more attention, he would’ve realised that Scizor was not talking to him, but to the hairless _Pokémon_ in the tube. He would’ve seen the little thing’s eyes snap open, pupils barely there, but glowing a scarlet red.

Everything went dark for a split second, and in the blink of an eye, everything changed. 

A bone-chilling groan reverberated around him, causing his weak heart to pound against his chest. He pressed the heel of his hand to it, reminding himself that _the Arc Reactor was gone - Rotom fixed you - you’re okay_ -

He turned to the Gyarados, and as if it were waiting for him to see, it flew forward, suddenly springing to life. The roar rattled his soul, making him flashback to the Battle, when he had to fly through one's mouth and into its stomach, using missiles from within to - 

It flew into the distance; the distance being - the vast emptiness. Space, as he saw it before. Dust and rock floating, screams and roars and cries in the abyss. He felt the cosmic forces fighting one another again, the smaller one - losing and trying desperately to stay alive, not understanding what it did wrong. The other, angry and in so much pain, forced to do the bidding of another, but who?

Flashes of gold struck him, accompanied by the hue of legends; destined to seek and conquer and destroy - but none of it was their fault. Restrained and controlled by the one thing they can’t touch. A gem with infinite power - enough power to solve all their problems; enough power to save them all.

He found himself on a desolate rock, the bodies of his dear friends around him. Hulk - _Bruce_ , with spears lodged into his back, grunting, twitching - his Meganium torn apart next to him. Natasha, eyes wide and lifeless and Weavile impaled on icy spears on top of her, going through the both of them. Clint, beaten, bruised and bloody, his Ninjask a fried crisp between his legs. Thor, mouth agape and an eye missing, his Pikachu on his chest and electricity surrounding the pair - Mjolnir chucked away, useless.

And Cap - _Steve_. He lay there, mangled and broken, the arm holding the lifeless Aegislash Shield limp. His childhood hero for a good portion of his life - Tony blocked out the cries of the cosmics, scrambling to his friend. He felt for a pulse - _please, God_ \- and the previously limp arm grasped his wrist tight - _too tight too tight_ \- nails digging into it, sharp and chipped.

_“You could’ve saved us.”_ Steve’s voice became a mantra in his head. It echoes through his mind, another voice, childlike and scared, layered within.

Dread began to flood through his body as he stared into Steve’s spiritless eyes. _“Why didn't you do more?”_ replaced the old mantra, now a fractured chant of possibilities.

The cosmic cried out, both in such pain. He looked up and saw the wormhole, with Earth in striking distance. The dragon with the golden tendrils decimated the smaller one with a charge of green fire, piercing Earth’s upper atmosphere, poised to do the same to his home and every living thing on it.

Tony’s head shot up. His brain attempted to make sense of what he saw, where he was, only for his gaze to land on the creature still contained. Red was fading from its eyes - now a soft blue. It looked at him like he should know what to do.

He broke the wire of contact between them, looking around wilding for a moment. The Gyarados was still dead. Scizor was waiting patiently behind him, although he too was staring at the creature.

Tony knew it was connected to the Sceptre.

He marched towards it, hand out, ready and waiting for a gauntlet to attach to him. All he saw from the _vision_ and the _power_ stored within the Sceptre was - salvation; and this salvation could finally finish - could give them the ultimate protection against the mighty cosmic entities that threatened his home. It could give him _Ultron_.

He snatched the Sceptre from its pedestal, feeling the rush of energy drown him. He could - If he figured out - the creature begged him - 

He turned to the creature - _the Pokémon_ \- with the intention to free it, but when he made to break the glass, it was gone. The tubes and wires that had been inserted and injecting whatever into its small body were simply floating in the liquid.

The creature had vanished.

He vaguely registered Scizor now staring at the Sceptre, but Tony didn’t care. This power, whatever it was, could _save everyone_.

**Author's Note:**

> this one was fun cause i really wanted to write how the stones work lmao  
> I love mew so much
> 
> thx for reading
> 
> yell at me on [my tumblr](https://zyruuu.tumblr.com)


End file.
